Eve's Garden
Eve's Garden was an exotic dancing venue in Poseidon Plaza of Fort Frolic. It featured a small central stage with metal poles and a bar and seating area for patrons as they watched performances. One of the most well known performers at Eve's Garden was Jasmine Jolene, the erstwhile mistress of Andrew Ryan. Advertisements for Eve's Garden can be found prominently throughout Rapture, suggesting that, unlike on the surface, this venue did not suffer from any laws enforcing moral inhibitions. ''BioShock'' During the events of BioShock Eve's Garden is an area the player explores in Fort Frolic. Here Jack will encounter the ghost of Jasmine Jolene and follow her down the hallway behind the stage to find her private bedroom. A flashback of Jolene's death can be heard behind the closed door, and afterward Jack enters to find Jasmine Jolene's audio diary "Pregnancy" next to her corpse, offering clues as to Jack's parentage. Here the player will also encounter Hector Rodriguez, one of Sander Cohen's unfortunate disciples, sitting at the bar, drunk and oblivious to the fact that Eve's is long out of business. There are two Cash Registers over at the bar. One is empty and the other contains 7 Dollars. Behind the bar is a box of 00 Buck. Jasmine's bedroom contains a small safe which holds 34 dollars, a First Aid Kit, and 8 antipersonnel Pistol Rounds. There are also several dollars hidden beneath the audio diary under the bed. New Discoveries Audio Diaries #Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy - Underneath the bed in the private room. #Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift - On the bar counter (after visiting Jasmine Jolene's room). ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Eve's Garden also appears in the multiplayer version of Fort Frolic, and it spans two levels of the southeast portion of the Mall. The upper level has a small welcoming lobby for patrons and a cocktail bar that overlooks the red-lit stage with poles below. A flimsy wall by the bar can be broken to give access to the mall hallway outside. The upper level also contains an employees only area with many lockers for the working girls. Downstairs is the main stage and another bar with seating for customers. Another breakable wall in this section opens out directly across from a Machine Gun Turret in the lower hallway. A Circus of Values stands to the left of the stage, and a barricaded employees only door presumably blocks access to Jasmine Jolene's changing room. A Big Daddy Suit sometimes spawns on the lower level in front of the stage. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Eve's Garden is mentioned in a conversation between a man and a woman on the upper floor of High Street. The woman mentions the established while discussing Andrew Ryan, as she would see him often while visiting the venue. She notes that Ryan would disappear backstage with Jasmine Jolene after the show. Gallery ''BioShock'' B1 Eve's Garden Strip Stage.png|''Gather 'round for a good view,'' Eve's Garden Stage.png|''Have a drink at the bar.'' B1 Eve's Garden SecondFloor.png|''Eve's Garden from the second Floor.'' B1 Eve's Garden Second Floor Entrance.png|''Heavy security.'' Eve's Garden Bedroom.png|''This special room is for high paying customers.'' Behind the Scenes *The advertisement for Eve's Garden repurposes the mermaid and the leaves from a Frutas La Sirenita del Mar fruit crate label and the apple from an Indian Head Washington Apples label. Las Sirenita del Mar.jpg Indian Head Washington Apples ad.jpeg *As Jack walks down the hallway to the bedroom, the door is closed and Jasmine Jolene's ghost can be heard inside. Through the crack at the bottom of the door, an eerie shadow is cast in the red light. That shadow is made by two Sander Cohens using the ghost pole dancer animation. The animation plays twice, followed by the disappearance of the Cohens. This can be viewed, on the PC and Mac only, via console commands used to disable clipping (allowing the player to pass through solid objects). *The use of "XXX" on the sign is most likely an anachronism. The earliest use of the "X" rating was in the United Kingdom in 1951, but it was not associated with pornography, which was still illegal."X" rating on Wikipedia The first use of the term "XXX" was most likely in the United States in the 1970s. *The theme is an obvious reference to Eve, the biblical character in Genesis, as well as the Garden of Eden and the forbidden fruit in the same chapter. *Eve's Garden was originally called Eve's Apple, which is evident in a "Fort Frolic brochure" found on BioShock's websiteBioShock's US Website: "''Fort Frolic is the playground for the citizens of Rapture. Whether it's high class shopping, gambling, theater or just some "company" for the lonely… Anything can be had for a price at Fort Frolic. It features a main atrium with various entertainment offered around the hub such as "Sir Prize: Games of Chance," "Eve's Apple" exotic dance club and the fantastic "Fleet Hall" Where opera and musical theater would regularly take place.''" and in Pablo Navarro's audio diary Running Short on R-34s. References de:Eve's Garden es:Eve's Garden it:Eve's Garden Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Fort Frolic